


Bloody Marty

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bloody Mary References, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Ghost Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Mirror Sex, Monster sex, Paranormal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Supernatural Elements, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Rory summons the legendary Bloody Marty in her bathroom
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Spooky Sex [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Bloody Marty

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Another 1,000 word exercise, so not much of a plot

Rory stood alone in the darkened room, dressed only in a black crop top and a pair of skinny jeans, the only light provided by the flickering flame of the candle she had placed on the sink before her. The teenager had waited for her family to depart before locking herself in the bathroom and performing the ritual her friends had all dared her to attempt. Standing before the sink and looking into the bathroom mirror, she spoke the entity’s name three times.

“Bloody Marty. Bloody Marty. Bloody Marty.”

The result was almost instantaneous, so fast that Rory barely even had time to scream as the unholy specter appeared right behind her. The girl’s eyes widened and a shiver ran down her spine as she looked into the mirror, only to find the eyeless and desecrated form of a corpse staring right back at her. Entirely naked and covered in deep scratches, the entity was covered from head-to-toe in blood that dripped from its matted hair onto the tiled floor of the bathroom below.

“Uhn!!”

Rory cried out as Bloody Marty forcefully pushed her down onto the porcelain sink, bending her over painfully at the waist and slamming her face against the bathroom mirror. The girl didn’t even have time to struggle before she felt the entity’s bloody hands grab hold of the hem of her skinny jeans and then yank them straight down, along with her blank panties, baring her naked ass and adolescent cunt. A moment later, Rory screamed bloody murder as she felt Bloody Marty press its spectral cock against her puckered asshole and then violently thrust inside of her, burying the entirety of its supernaturally thick dick into her previously virgin anus.

Rory screamed and groaned and whimpered as the demonic spirit she had summoned immediately began fucking her ass with everything it had, sliding its metaphysical meat in and out of her bowels and slamming its bloody hips into her bare buttocks again and again and again. The girl writhed in both agony and discomfort as she felt Bloody Marty’s cock stretching her asshole wide open, its hips and hands smearing blood all over her naked flesh.

“Uh! Uh! Uhnnn! Nuuuhhh!!” Rory cried out as the spirit forced her head against the bathroom mirror, forcing her to watch as it pounded her ass from behind, slamming her into the sink and claiming her adolescent body as its own. There was little the girl could do but squirm and scream as she felt Bloody Marty’s slippery dick sliding in and out of her. “Huh, huh, huh! Ow! Oww!!”

_SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP_

The sound of bloody hips slapping against teenage asscheeks quickly filled the room, and Rory found herself squeezing her eyes closed as the eyeless corpse dominating her simply continued to slam into her again and again and again. With one hand on the small of her back, pressing her into the sink, and the other on the back of her head, pushing her against the mirror, the teenager was completely and utterly helpless, wholly at the mercy of the legendary spirit currently ramming its cock into her tight little ass harder and faster with every passing second.

Bloody Marty was thrusting into the poor girl so roughly that it was literally lifting her feet off the ground, causing her toes to curl as she took pounding after pounding. Rory’s entire body shuddered and squirm as the entity stuffed her tiny ass full of its bloody cock, thrusting into her so far that it was practically pushing the air out of the girl’s lungs with every thrust. She ground her teeth together, scratched at the sink beneath her, and felt tears sliding down her cheeks as she did her best to endure Bloody Marty’s brutal buttfucking.

“AHN! AHN! UH! UHNNNN!!”

The teenager’s screams only grew louder (and more satisfying to Bloody Marty) the harder and faster the entity fucked her ass, its impossibly large cock stretching her bowels wider and wider the deeper it pounded into her. The cheeks of her ass were smeared with blood, and she could feel the spirit’s fat balls slamming against her empty cunt every time it thrust into her, burying itself to the hilt inside of her sore and aching rectum. Though she had never done anything like this, Rory instinctively knew something was coming, and she squeezed her eyes closed as she felt the monster begin to reach its peak.

Rory would never know for how long Bloody Marty sodomized her – it could have been ten minutes or ten hours – but she knew the exact moment it finished inside of her. The girl’s eyes snapped wide open and she felt her entire body shudder and shiver in disgust as the entity’s thrusts into her become fast and desperate, no longer savoring the sensation of the girl’s young bowels tightening around its bloody cock. With one of its hands gripping her hair and the other still forcefully pushing her into the sink, Bloody Marty shoved itself balls-deep inside of Rory and then unleashed everything it had been holding back.

“No, no, no…!” Rory whimpered sadly, tears in her eyes as she felt the specter empty itself inside of her. Burst after burst of fiery hot cum shot straight into the girl’s ass, flooding her bowels until she felt like she was practically choking on the stuff. Each and every pump into Rory’s aching ass sent another veritable river of ectoplasmic spunk flowing into her butt, causing her to gasp and shudder in disgust and embarrassment.

By the time Bloody Marty was gone, fading away into the darkness as though it had never been there to begin with, Rory’s rear was smeared with blood and half a gallon of sticky cum was leaking out of her gaping asshole. The teen was left bent over her own bathroom sink, half-dressed and violated, covered in the fluids of the entity she had summoned.

“Stupid fucking urban legends.”


End file.
